User blog:AgentHoxton/Custom Death Battle: Agent 47 VS Aiden Pearce
My previous Death Battle pitched idea (Guile VS The Soldier) seems to have been received positively. Hopefully if anyone can validate who would be the more likely to win I'll finish off its page on the Fanon wiki, which is here . But now it's time for a new Death Battle idea... against two master assassins! Description Hitman VS Watch Dogs! These two master assassins, specialised under the blanket of stealth, now have to use their extensive arsenals to take out their most deadly targets yet - each other! Interlude When you need a job done, chances are you hire someone to do the job for you. When it comes to killing a target, you would hire an assassin. And these two are examples of gaming's deadliest assassins, bent on doing their jobs based on what they believe is right. Agent 47,' '''the' Hitman... ...and Aiden Pearce', Chicago's vigilante. Based on what I could find and understand of these two fighters, I'll try my best to put across these characters' sets of weapons, armor and skills to determine who would be the victor in a death battle! ''Side Note: This battle will be constructed similarly to Link VS Cloud - these two will wield what they would be comfortable taking into battle. As long as they have used it on a number of occassions, they will be able to have access to it. However, some one-time only things, such as 47's mines in Blood Money will not be counted. And of course, no outside help, but those two of course don't need that, so let's get to it. Agent 47 Note: This Agent 47 will be a composite across all games that he has in terms of story and arsenal. Of course iconic weapons will be included, and certain items will be put into place. However, special items such as assault rifles will be limited, and certain one-off weapons such as the mines in Blood Money will not be accounted for. 'History' Created as the 47th clone of scientist Otto Wolfgang Ort-Meyer and made with the DNA of the Five Fathers, Agent 47 is a genetically enhanced master assassin, part of a project by Ort-Meyer to create perfect, obedient assassins. Naturally, he passed through Ort-Meyer's tests with flying colours and was hired to the International Contract Agency as a master assassin. He went through all his jobs with deadly success, including killing the Five Fathers. However, once the Agency found out that all hits were contracted by Ort-Meyer, 47 was sent against Odon Kovacs, where he quickly regains his memory and kills his "master", before escaping the aslyum and seeking a new life. But quickly he went back to his roots as an assassin, working for the Agency and performing various jobs with the same deadly accuracy he was renowned for. 'Death Battle Info' 'Background' *Name: Multiple known aliases *Age: Roughly 48 *Height: Presumed to be 6'2'' (188cm)'' *Identifiable through a suit and/or barcode on back of head *Has a totally coincidential 47th chromosome for additional fitness and intelligence 47 is proficient in all kinds of weaponry and has access to the Agency's arsenal of weapons, but he does have his favourites, never going on a mission without his trusty Silverballers... 'Weapons' 'Silverballers' *Magazine capacity: 7 rounds each *Concealed with suppressors *Usually carries two, one in each hand *Based off of the Hardballer pistol (which in itself was a clone of the 1911) *Agent 47's weapon(s) of choice But of course, he doesn't have to go with just the Silverballers... 'Agency Dynamics CPW' *Magazine capacity: 30 rounds *Used by the ICA and The Saints *Originally designed as a backup weapon And his arsenal doesn't end here... 'Tools' 'Fiber Wire' *A type of garrote *Agent 47's other trademark weapon (besides the Silverballers) *Generally used for silently strangling victims 'Syringes' *'Sedative' **Contains an anesthetic which can knock a grown adult out for a long amount of time **Can be injected head-on or thrown from a distance **Non-lethal *'Poison' **Mixture of Pancuronium Bromide, Sodium Pentothal and Potassium Chloride **Instantly kills the injected victim **Can also be used on incapacitated victims 'Coins' *Used as a distraction *Has Agent 47's likeness on the coin *Unlimited amount of coins at his disposal Agent 47 is specialised in both stealth jobs and combat, but when he needs to go fully stealth, he can utilise whatever clothes his victims leave behind to sneak around in plain sight. 'Disguises' *Can use clothes of killed victims *Helps sneak around in plain sight *Sometimes effective... *...but sometimes not 'Feats' *Became the Agency's top assassin and a master of stealth *Highly trained in martial arts and survivability *Disarmed a nuke *Able to climb pipes, snap necks, knock people unconscious and jump across balconies with minimal effort *Defeated a genetically modified Sanchez *Understands shooting points on the body for lethal or non-lethal shots 'Faults' *Shows no remorse for silencing witnesses... sometimes a good thing *Emotionally closed off to the suffering of others *Quiet and monotone to the point of being socially awkward *Relatively emotionless Agent 47 has skills far beyond many assassins in gaming - killing the Five Fathers and Ort-Meyer among many other traits has classed him as "legendary", and rightfully so, having the edge of killing without many others knowing until it's far too late. Aiden Pearce Note: I admit my knowledge on Watch Dogs is a little lacking. If I missed information out or got anything incorrect, please let me know - I don't want to put him at a purposeful disadvantage. Profiler abilities will be listed according to what would be most useful in a one-on-one fight scenario or for distractions and keeping his opponent at bay. As for Profiler abilities requiring resources, I don't know whether or not having the resources for them would be allowed (ie: being counted as having prep time), so I'll leave them italicised. 'History' Having moved from Ireland to the United States to supposedly get away from his father, Aiden Pearce has lived most of his life in Chicago, Illinois. He is a professional hacker who has free access to the Central Operating System (ctOS) and uses it to control anything connected to it as well as gain access to anyone's details. Aiden used this to siphon bank accounts from innocent people in a hacking of the Merlaut Hotel in 2012. Subsequently, the owner, Dermont Quinn, sent hits out to Aiden and his accomplice in the job, Damien Brenks, in an attempt to get them into submission. Later on, during a drive with his nephew and niece, Jackson and Lena respectively, the hitman Maurice Vega shot his car, causing it to roll upside down and inevitably crash, killing Lena. This incident made Aiden set out against the powers that be of Chicago for revenge. 'Death Battle Info' *Full name: Aiden Pearce *Age: 39 *Height: N/A *Occupation: Grey hat hacker *Has access to Chicago's operating system *Known as a vigilante In order to fight those who are bringing corruption to Chicago, Aiden carries a few weapons to compliment his fighting skills, going for a minimalist approach. 'Weapons' 'Spec Ops 1911' *Magazine capacity: 10 rounds *1911 with black finish and silencer *Undetectable to enemies *Only true silenced handgun in game *Able to fire into the street without police being alerted 'Baton' *Length: 21 inches *Aiden's weapon of choice *Used for disarming and taking down a suspect *Non-lethal (somehow) He is with few weapons but knows how to enhance his aim with guns using Focus Mode. 'Focus Mode' *Slows down time *Allows Aiden to carefully aim or see what to hack *Represents Aiden's reflexes and strong senses But his most impressive weapon (or tool, rather) comes in the form of his phone-like device known as the Profiler. 'Profiler' *Hand-held device *Allows access to Chicago's ctOS *Hacks anything connected to the ctOS *Can be used with a handgun simultaneously *'Passive Hacks' **Views details of others **Does not require usage of the battery **Can hack telephones and bank accounts **And many other things besides... 'Hacks requiring battery usage' *'Traffic Light Control' **Changes traffic lights to green to cause a pile-up **Battery cost: 1 bar **A taxi driver's worst nightmare *'Bollard Control' **Allows blockers to be raised or lowered **Helps for slowing pursuers or taking out the pursued *'Overload Junction/Transformer' **Overloads a junction box or transformer to take out foes **Overloaded transformer + Propane tanks = BOOM *'Steam Pipes' **Ruptures steam pipes in sewers causing a small explosion in roads **Can be used to total cars if done correctly And for the really useful hacks, he can use resources to pull off three ridiculous hacking skills... ''Hacks using resources *''Requires resources (but not the battery) to function *''Can be crafted on the spot'' *''Jam Coms'' **''Requirements: One System Key and one Electronic Part'' **''Disables communications and police scanning'' *''Blackout'' **''Requirements: Two System Keys and one Electronic Part'' **''Plunges Chicago into darkness'' **''Disables communications'' **''Lasts for up to 40 seconds'' *''ctOS Scan'' **''Requirements: One System Key and Electronic Parts'' **''Scans all NPCs in a certain radius'' **''Helps locate a target quickly'' 'Feats' *Annihlated a lot of Chicago's crime *Has practically complete control over the ctOS... *...and by extension, Chicago as a whole *Embraced the role of a vigilante *Skilled in counter-surveillance *Is practically a hacking Irish Batman 'Faults' *Technically classed as a wanted man *Stolen bank details from people *Mixed reputation in Chicago (depending on actions) *Obsessed with security *Monitors his own family without their knowledge... seriously *Creepy, stalker-like actions linked to Profiler *Considered cold-hearted for killing innocents at some points Aiden is far from a perfect individual and crime-fighter, but he does what he must in order to keep Chicago corruption-free, even if it means sacrificing innocent lives, and his skills and arsenal compliment his skills in hacking systems and neutralising an escaping criminal. Comparison 'Agent 47' Advantages *Genetically advanced build offers more strength and fitness *Weapons have more destructive force behind them *The Sedative syringe would knock Aiden out *The Poison syringe would instantly kill Aiden *Knows how to disarm someone such as Aiden *Knows specific shooting points for damage *Keeps calm under pressure Disadvantages *Disguises could be rendered useless due to the Profiler *Could get disarmed by Aiden's baton *Has no technological gadgets to combat the Profiler's hacking abilities *Aiden might not fall for distractions such as the coins *Single Silverballer pistol has lower magazine capacity than the Spec Ops 1911 'Aiden Pearce' Advantages *Tough enough and fast enough to keep up *Could disarm 47 with the baton *Technological advantage due to the Profiler *The Profiler could give Aiden some minimal knowledge on 47 if Aiden identifies him *Focus Time could help Aiden land precision shots *Keeps calm under pressure *Utilises the environment around him to his advantage *''Resource hacks could prove massively useful in combat'' Disadvantages *Fewer weapons *Using the hacks requires power from the Profiler battery (or resources) *Could get disarmed by 47's strength and skills *May fall for distractions such as the coins *Would be rendered helpless by the Sedative syringe *The Poison syringe would instantly kill Aiden *Police involvement may be an issue There are quite a few questions left after this... 1. Should Aiden be allowed to use hacks requiring resources? I wasn't leaving them in question to put Aiden at a disadvantage, I'm leaving them in question because I don't know whether they should be included or not. In other Death Battles in the past, prep-time, or the lack of such, was technically a factor in some battles (Batman VS Spider-Man, mainly). Resources for larger scale hacks could technically count as having prep-time assuming Aiden knows of 47's presence in Chicago. But based on the possibility that Aiden doesn't know and perhaps just finds him on a random street, then what? Maybe they could still be allowed, but how much would be able to utilise? In a sense, maybe the resources could be allowed for Aiden, seeing as how they allowed Senzu Beans, the Power Pole and even SS4 in Goku VS Superman (when under any stricter circumstances they probably wouldn't be included). I suppose this sort of thing seems to have exceptions for when it's part of a character's arsenal (unless it's a one-time only thing, such as the mines in Blood Money that I feel I have mentioned too many times). 2. How much information would Aiden have if he used the Profiler on 47? The Profiler, from image searches I gathered, displays five things: #The first name and surname of the subject (though surname comes first) #Some kind of fact (or in some cases, an AKA) #Age #Occupation #And income Chances are Aiden would be told the AKA (AKA: Agent 47), his age (48) and his occupation (Hitman), seeing as how the ctOS automatically adds information on any inhabitants in Chicago. Chances are the names would be unknown (Maybe stylised as REDACTED for each name) and the income would be unknown too. The only way I can see this being remotely useful is if he is in a crowd and needs to see if 47 is in the crowd somewhere. 3. Would the police be involved? Unless 47 and Aiden keeps things suspiciously clandestine and kept the fight away from the sight of civilians, chances are they would play some role in the battle, especially if their Death Battle takes to the streets. However, I don't see the police changing the outcome of the battle, especially since both 47 and Pearce will be targetted by police (for different reasons for both). Not to mention Aiden can easily render the police useless with his hacks. If anything, it'll just cause the fight to move elsewhere. Who do I think would win? I've not played either game (except maybe a brief stint of Hitman but then again I'm not sure), but after looking at both characters and their arsenals - with no ill will against Watch Dogs - I'm rooting for Agent 47. He seems to have the advantage in strength, speed and weaponry (durability seems to be balanced between the two). The only advantage I can see Aiden having is technological, since his Profiler can adapt the environment around him to his advantage. But who knows? I certainly don't. If you read this far, thanks for reading. Did you like this idea? Think it would make a good Death Battle? Have anything I missed? Drop me a comment! Would you like to see Agent 47 VS Aiden Pearce become an actual Death Battle episode? Yes No Next time... Dan Hibiki... no doubt the worst Street Fighter of all time. No more than a joke. But now he has the opportunity to prove himself worthy to be called a winner. But who will he fight to earn this title? The answer may actually surprise you! Read about it here! Read up on my preceding Death Battle: Guile VS The Soldier Category:Blog posts